Island Ground Zero
by KingdomHeartsRazor
Summary: Hiccup and the Gang are back on an adventure of a lifetime as they try to escape an apparently haunted island after they are blown away in a violent winter storm. For some reason, their dragons has been grounded and can't fly. What's even happening on this crazy island? Will they be stuck there forever? (Rated T: Bloody Stuff) No non-canon ships. Based post Defenders of Berk.
1. Chapter 1 - The Winter Storm

**Authors' Note:**

Razor: Hey Guys! I bet you didn't mean to see me come alive again!

Nuse: Yea, we just took a long break. Anyways, we have gotten much better in writing!

Razor: And this particular FanFiction is based heavily on the Movie and TV Show, so it's super strict Canon. Occasionally, I'll put in some head-canon stuff like the fact that on occasion, Tuffnut is overprotective of his sister, Ruffnut.

Ninja: If you guys are a bit confused, we actually wrote the FanFiction - HTTYD: Let the Games Begin, but Razor started writing out of character (OCC) so we kind of abandoned it.

Nuse: I promise you that we won't abandon this one anytime soon.

Razor: Yea! In fact, I already wrote up to Chapter 4, so as long as I keep writing, I'll keep uploading.

Nuse: Oh, and if you are an old fan of Razor and Co. then you'll know that our other writers, Barbiesheik and Night Even have left us for several reasons.

Ninja: We have new members replacing them, but we'll be doing this story. We'll be saving their ideas for other future stories.

Razor: So enjoy! I got this idea after playing Enigmatis 2: Ravenwood and The Lake House: Children of Silence, so it should produce an interesting outcome.

* * *

**CHAPTER 1: THE WINTER STORM**

Hiccup stared contently as he sat on the cliff's edge with the ocean lapping far down below. Toothless was silently dozing right next to him. He was a very clear morning and everything seemed to seem brighter with every moment. Astrid and Snotlout was sitting close-by, half-listening to one of Fishleg's long rants on what was wrong and what was right in the Book of Dragons. He wasn't so sure where the twins were, but he didn't mind. Without their bickering and arguing, the air seemed quiet peaceful.

"Barf left!"

"Belch right!"

Distant shouting shook Hiccup out of his trance and he looked off into the distance to see a flying jerking figure that seemed to fly all over the place at once. Toothless grumbled and lifted his head to eye the shape as it approached.

"There goes the peace and quiet." Muttered Astrid as the shape grew larger.

"Stop messing up my dragon!"

"Your dragon? I thought this was ours!"

A crazy flown dragon nearly crashed head-on into the cliff Hiccup and the other teens were sitting on. The wild cries of fear and excitement crowded the air and Hiccup and the other teens amused themselves watching Ruffnut and Tuffnut's current quarrel on who controlled the dragon and what it did. It ended with the Zippleback dumping the twins in the ocean.

"Looks like you two need to cool off." called out Snotlout from the top of the cliff.

"How would you like to join them?" asked Astrid mischievously as she raised one hand behind Snotlout.

Before he could answer her question, Astrid shoved him off the cliff. He screamed like a girl all the way down, much to the delight of the twins who were attempting to grab on to the rocks to keep afloat. Out of shock, Fishlegs nearly fell off the cliff a well if it wasn't for Meatlug who gently nudged him to the safety of the ledge.

"Aw, thanks girl." The chubby Viking said as he gave his dragon a hug. "You're always there when I need you."

A sharp call nearly gave Hiccup a heart attack. "Hookfang! A little help maybe?"

The red dragon opened one eye to glare at the wet figure that was miserably bobbing up and down in the ocean. The Monstrous Nightmare growled at his rider before returning back to sleep.

"Anytime!" his rider called out.

"I wonder why Hookfang never seems to listen to Snotlout." said Hiccup as he scratched Toothless under the chin. His dragon purred in response.

"Probably because he realized that Snotlout was his rider." said Astrid who was currently laughing at the scene below her. "I mean, if I was Snotlout's dragon, I'd do the same."

Hiccup eyed the bobbing figure as the waves twirled him around. "I think he had enough." Said Hiccup and he stood up.

Hiccup mounted Toothless and flew down to pick up Snotlout who was splashing down in the ocean below. By the time he reached the surface of the ocean, the Zippleback and picked up the twins by the scruff of their shirts and was circling to a place to drop them down. Hiccup and Toothless hovered over the water and Hiccup extended a hand towards his bobbing friend.

"Come on, Snotlout."

Snotlout eagerly stretched out his hand to grab Hiccups and before long, Hiccup and the gang was on the cliff. While Astrid was helping the twins and Snotlout were trying to dry themselves off, Hiccup looked up at the looming darkness in the distance. He turned to Fishlegs who was busily feeding Meatlug some stray rocks.

"Hey Fishlegs."

"What is it, Hiccup?"

"What do you make out of those clouds over there in the distance?"

"Looks like a storm." He lifted one stubby finger. "The wind temperature is rising rapidly. I'd say that the storm will be upon us in a couple minutes."

"We'd better head back to Berk then." Stated Hiccup. He mounted Toothless and shouted to the other Viking Teen. "Guys, we better head back. A storm is brewing."

The other teens mounted their dragons in a rush. They all felt the ominous wind that violently breezed through the trees. In moments they were airborne, and they were all silent. Even the constantly-arguing Thorson twins were quiet. The silence broke when Tuffnut decided to speak.

"Is it just me or does Barf and Belch have a problem with flying?" he asked with somewhat unease.

"Yea, he keeps fidgeting around, as if they're sick or something." added Ruffnut as she gripped Barf's horn tighter to keep herself from flying off her dragon.

"It's probably the wind that's blowing in. It's disorienting the dragon's regular flight movement." answered Fishlegs in his high squeaky voice.

"What are you guys talking about? Hookfang's flying fine." Everyone knew Snotlout was lying. The staggering flapping of the Monstrous Nightmare proved his statement wrong so no one bothered to answer him.

"Hiccup, what should we do? If we land now and find shelter, we could be stuck there for days. If we keep flying, we can get blown off course into Thor knows where.", asked Astrid with worry in her voice.

"I'm sure we can make it Berk before the stronger wind sets in." said Hiccup with confidence. Toothless groaned in response. Easier said than done.

Suddenly, as the first lightning bolt struck, a strong gust of wind knocked the staggering Dragons who were trying to stay airborne. Hiccup gripped Toothless' harness in fear. Maybe he should of listened to Astrid after all.

"We need to find someplace safe to land." He shouted over the wind, but his words were lost in the gust. He could barely see and he was no longer sure if he was going in the right direction. He looked back and much to his relief, he could see the staggering shapes of his companions. "Toothless, Signal to them 'Land'"

Hiccup and the Viking Teens had come up with a system of signals using their Dragon's firepower. Toothless released a series of purple blasts that one could see if you squinted. The rain was starting to turn into hail and the sharp pieces of ice hit him and Hiccup was sure that he'd have bruises. The other riders weren't having much luck either. Their dragons wing beats were growing slower and the jerking flight pattern and the wind was pushing the teens way off course.

Fishlegs and Meatlug were the first to disappear. Astrid realized the oversized boy and his dragon were no longer flying beside her. She signaled to Hiccup and made sure that she could see Toothless' dark shape in front of her. She heard the muffled argument of the twins who were flying in the back. She looked back to see if she could see them, but they were gone too. She repositioned herself behind Toothless again. He could hear Snotlout's desperate whipering beside her, but she couldn't see them in the gust, although she could make out the tips of Hookfang's claw. Suddenly, there was an explosion of air and she got knocked off Stormfly. She could make out the dragon's desperate screeches as she entered the freezing water.

She resurfaced, sputtering water, riding on Stormfly, who had entered the water to help her. After holding up her hand to shield her eyes, she could make out Toothless' figure and a slumped figure that was clutching his head.

"Hiccup!" she shouted. Stormfly immediately started swimming towards Hiccup. By the time she got there, Hiccup was swimming strongly and Toothless was using his wing to shield their heads. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Did you see what happened to the others?" he shouted over the hail and wind.

"The twins and Fishlegs disappeared a while ago. Snotlout was with me when I got knocked off. I'm not sure where he went."

"Then I'm pretty sure that's Snotlout!" Hiccup pointed to a dragon that was hovering slightly over the water. A bobbing figure was splashing about. The two Vikings swam towards the bobbing figure and helped him stay up. Under Hookfang's protective, yet temporary shield, they were finally able to hear themselves think.

"You alright, Snotlout?"

"Do I look okay!?" His works came in a tumble of exasperation. "I'm pretty sure I'm bruised everywhere in my body and I'm cold, and wet and…"

"Quiet down, Snotlout. We're going to be fine."said Astrid fiercely. Then she looked at Hiccup. "Right, Hiccup?"

"Yea sure." Hiccup's voice was filled with uncertainty, but he decided to make himself more confident. "We've been in worse situations."

After a while of drifting under Hookfang's shade, the dragonfinally collapsed into the water and was swimming alongside Snotlout, nudging him to make sure that he was able to stay afloat. They were drifting for a couple hours and Hiccup and his group was tired. The teens tried to swim their part, but they mostly had to depend on their dragons. The good news was that the hail slowly stopped, but the sky was still dark and ominous. Hiccup forced himself to stay awake because he knew that if he'd fall asleep now, he'd probably never wake up again. He started to fall in a sleepy trance, gently leaning against Toothless' head. Suddenly a voice shook him awake again.

"Land!" Astrid was pointing at a distant figure that resembled a beach. "We can make it!"

"Come on guys, one last round." Encourage Hiccup. He found newfound strength and determination to reach that island. If there was any hope of survival, it was definitely going to be at that island. It was a couple of minutes swim before their feet finally touched solid ground. The teens and the dragons scrambled onto the beach and they immediately fell asleep, huddled next to each other for warmth.

* * *

**Authors' Note:**

Razor: And it ends there.

Nuse: If you want to see what happens next, feel free to follow this and see what happens next.

Ninja: Razor spends a lot of time working on this and I think this might turn out to be a good story.

Razor: So yea, stay tuned! And I hope to see whoever reads this next Chapter!

Nuse: Remember to R & R, that's how we get to make our Stories even better! Even dropping a comment of criticism or just complimenting us, it's fine!

Razor: See you then!

* * *

Next Chapter: Lost and then Found


	2. Chapter 2 - Lost and then Found

**Authors' Note:**

Razor: And we're back!

Nuse: We're not so doing well on views. Maybe its' because we forgot to put characters in the characters section.

Ninja: Because everyone in this fandom seems to be obsessed with Hiccup and Romance. No generalization, it's the truth.

Nuse: Yea, a lot of the fanfictions here are romance...it's kind of annoying when you're trying to find a decent adventure fanfiction about Hiccup and Gang. And over half of them are about Hiccup shipping.

Razor: BUT, we're not going to insult other FanFic writers, are we? We acknowledge the fact that people like Romance and good for them. It's just that it overpopulates 90% of 's stories.

Ninja: I feel like one of those rare adventure-fantasy-mystery writers.

Razor: You can think anything you want. I'm assuming that since we put Hiccup in the characters section, we might get more views. It's just that I'm way too proud of this story for my own good.

Nuse: Yup, you can say that again.

Razor: So anyway, enjoy the story!

**DISCLAIMER: **We do not own HTTYD, but we are planning to take over it.

* * *

**CHAPTER 2: LOST AND THEN FOUND**

Ruffnut crossed her arms as her brother climbed the tree. She was upside down and scowling at the fact that she had to be the one tossed into the tree with her foot wedged in between a tangle of branches. Her brother, Tuffnut, had been tossed into a thorn bush, along with Barf and Belch, who was currently knocked out. It had taken him almost half an hour for him to pick out all the thorns and get his bearings back before he decided to climb up the tree to get his sister down. Ruffnut had tried to pull her leg out of the tree, but she couldn't do it. It hurt too much and she got dizzy every time she tried for too long.

"Would you hurry up?" she asked impatiently.

"Be quiet will you? I'm trying to concentrate, this isn't easy as it looks." sniffed Tuffnut as he climbed another branch.

"Well concentrate faster." She huffed.

Suddenly, the bushes rustled and Tuffnut grew tense. He stood perfectly still and watched the bushes. Ruffnut held her breath. A plump figure tumbled out, along with a large brown creature.

"Quiet. Don't move. There's a giant fat monster that rolled out of the bushes." Tuffnut said, holding up one hand to silence her.

"Like I can anyway." She retorted rather loudly. She looked at the figure for a moment. "It's just Fishlegs."

"Meatlug! We found someone!" exclaimed the plump Viking. Then he saw the twins in the trees and frowned. "Um, are you guys okay?"

"You know, I'm just hanging around." Said Ruffnut. "Until this idiot brother of mine decides it's time for me to stop."

"Haha, very funny." Tuffnut said sarcastically. "Do you want to get down or not?"

"Just get it over with." answered Ruffnut tiredly.

It was clear that his sister was losing strength and hanging upside down wasn't going to help with that either. He shimmied over to where his sister's leg was wedged in between the branches. He kicked at some of them, causing them to fall to the ground. He tried gently to push the leg out, but it wasn't working. So he kicked it as hard as he could

"Ow! What are you doing up there, dragon-breath?" she shouted angrily.

"I'm testing something. It didn't work, so yea. It's more stuck than it looks." Tuffnut yelled back. She looked up and glared at him. He broke off a branch and used it as leverage. After a couple of attempts, the leg slipped out and Ruffnut landed on a ground with a thud. "Hey, I did it." He smirked as he stared at his sister.

"Ruffnut are you okay?" asked Fishlegs as he approached the Viking teen.

Suddenly, Ruffnut stood up. It was so sudden that the movement startled Fishlegs who fell backwards. She had a stone in her hand. She threw it at Tuffnut who was standing precariously on the tree. The rock hit him square in the chest. The teen toppled over and fell to the ground, grunting in pain.

"Okay now we're even." She stated and started to brush the dust and dirt off her clothes.

"I don't think we should be fighting now."sSuggested Fishlegs. He was honestly afraid of the twins, especially when they were angry. "We should try finding Hiccup."

"Nu-uh." said Tuffnut, pointing at his Zippleback who was still unconscious. "They're still knocked out. We won't leave our dragons behind."

Fishlegs lumbered over to the unconscious Zippleback and saw that they were indeed knocked out. He called out to Meatlug who obediently wandered over to him. He stood on his back and saw that there were no serious injuries. Good thing he had learnt from Gobber about a bit of Dragon First-Aid. He searched his clothes.

"What are you doing?' asked Ruffnut. "Are you itchy?"

"You look kind of like a Monkey." Snickered Tuffnut. Ruffnut laughed a bit.

Fishlegs looked at them grumpily. "I'm looking to see if I have any dragon nip in any of my pockets. A small dose could probably wake up your dragon." He said simply. He pushed his stubby hand and his fingers found a smooth wet object. Taking it out, he saw that it was bits of Dragon Nip. He leaned over and rubbed the dragon nip on the Zippleback's noses. Instantly, it's eyes opened and it purred contently.

"They're awake!" said Tuffnut ecstatically. He ran over to greet Belch, the head which he rode.

"Barf! You're okay!" Ruffnut ran over to her head. She suddenly tripped and landed face-planted on the ground. Barf leaned over and picked up the fallen teen with his teeth. He helped steady her, purring joyfully that his rider was okay. "Thanks ,Barf."

"Nice to see you as graceful as ever, sis." Chuckled Tuffnut.

"Well, at least I'm not the one with billions of thorns covering their but." Retorted Ruffnut.

"At least I wasn't hanging from a tree for half an hour-"

"Because someone decided it was more important to get thorns out of their butt to help their sister."

"Oh yea? Well you-"

"Guys stop it!" The twins turned to look at Fishlegs, who was timidly and awkwardly watching the sibling rivalry. "We need to find Hiccup. He's probably somewhere close by." Tuffnut started towards the Zippleback "You can't ride your dragons. They're to tired."

Tuffnut veered around and walked off in no particular direction. "Alright, we'll walk. Let's go find the, Dragon conqueror." Said Tuffnut grinning.

Fishlegs nervously followed behind. Meatlug lumbered behind. "Do you know where you're going?"

"Not a clue, but don't worry. My Thor-given instincts tell me to go this way."

"We're going to die." Ruffnut chimed in. She stuck out her tongue at her brother and followed Fishlegs.

She felt his brother's pressing glare, but she didn't look back. After a while, Tuffnut took lead of the small group of dragons, going no particular direction. Ruffnut just followed the footprints made by Meatlug, she was too busy to look up. She was carefully picking out a safe route for her to follow because her foot hurt. She stayed silent though. Barf and Belch was right behind her and she knew that if she fell, they'd be ready to steady her.

"Would you two hurry up? Gothi can walk faster than you two put together." Shouted Tuffnut. When she looked up that he was a ways away. She slightly quickened her pace.

"Maybe if you slowed down a bit." Huffed Ruffnut angrily. "Maybe we'd be able to walk faster."

"Meatlug and I are not built for speed." Added Fishlegs.

"We can see that." Snickered Tuffnut. Ruffnut chuckled quietly.

Fishlegs shot them a look of annoyance. "Are we even going the right way?"

"How should I know? I'm just following the sound of the ocean."

"Why the ocean?"

"I like the Beach." Grinned Tuffnut.

"And so do I." added Ruffnut. "So let's get out of these trees. I've never seen so many roots clumped up in one place."

The group was about to start walking again when they heard a rustle in the bushes. Everyone froze. Meatlug took a defensive stance in front of his rider. Tuffnut withdrew from being in front of the group to being closer to his sister and dragon. Nervously, Ruffnut shoved her brother towards it.

"Go check what that is." She hissed.

"Why me?!" he whispered back.

"Because you like danger."

"But you like danger too."

"Just go!" Ruffnut kicked him swiftly in the leg.

Tuffnut stifled a cry of pain and hopped over to where the bushes were. He stuck out one of his hands to draw back the leaves. Without warning, a large black shape shot out and pinned Tuffnut to the ground. Tuffnut started yelling, then Fishlegs and then Ruffnut. Startled, the dragons started flapping wildly and growling aggressively. Tuffnut stopped yelling when the black figure grumbled happily and stepped off him.

"Toothless?" he asked hesitantly. Toothless grumbled again. More rustling shook the bushes and two more figures emerged.

"Fishlegs! Ruff, Tuff!"

"Hiccup! Astrid! I thought I'd never see you again!" shouted Fishlegs gleefully and he lumbered over to give him a hug.

"Nice to see you too! Snotlout is with us too. He's back at the beach."

Ruffnut helped up her brother up before rushing over to greet the other Vikings. Barf & Belch and Meatlug waddled over to Toothless and exchanged a long greeting. Toothless purred in pleasure that none of his friends were badly hurt. Toothless retreated to Hiccup's side and gestured for the other dragons to do the same, so Meatlug and Barf & Belch returned to their respective owners.

"Where were you?" asked Astrid, glancing at the uneven way Ruffnut was standing and the many scratches on Tuffnut's arms and legs.

"Well, Ruffnut was stuck in a tree and I fell in a Thorn Bush." answered Tuffnut. He rubbed his sore arms.

"You should feel lucky you two survived." answered Astrid sternly.

"But it wasn't half bad being upside down. I mean I do it all the time. I'm just happy that I didn't have thorns on my butt." Ruffnut said indifferently. Her brother gave a fierce gaze, but she ignored it and pretended to inspect her braids.

"I fell into a lake and took cover in a cave until the wind blew over." Said Fishlegs proudly. "We have great survival instincts, right Meatlug?" The Gronkle licked Fishlegs in reply.

"Excellent work, Fishlegs. Let's get you and the twins fixed up and then we can figure out what to do next." Hiccup said as he beckoned Toothless to go first. The Night Fury gave a roar of acknowledgement before vanishing in the bushes.

"'Excellent work, Fishlegs'? What about my survival instincts? I lead him here." Protested Tuffnut as Astrid slipped behind Hiccup, followed by Fishlegs and his Gronkle.

"And we're probably the useless ones, just like that time you trapped yourself." Muttered Ruffnut as she walked after them.

"Hey, who's the one who didn't pay attention to Gobber?" countered Tuffnut with a menacing eye.

"You're the one who didn't pay attention!"

Barf & Belch rolled their eyes sleepily and followed their riders into the bushes.

* * *

**Authors' End Note:**

Razor: Some of you may of noticed we forgot the disclaimer last chapter.

Nuse: Whoops, but I don't think Dreamworks is going to sue us or something. We're like 16.

Ninja: This story is inspired by a lot of Detective-Horror Big Fish Games.

Razor: Yup. Because I play Big Fish Games during class.

Nuse: You should be studying, Exams are coming up, y'know.

Razor: No kidding!

Ninja: Anyways, R & R!

Nuse: A random shout out to the only person who actually followed our story, Silvrechan!

Razor: Yea, thanks for following! We would like to thank you!

Nuse: Th-th-that's all folks!

Ninja: Copying Porky Pig are we?

Razor: Is that even what Porky said?

* * *

Next Chapter: The Whatchamacallit


	3. Chapter 3 - The Watchamacallit

**Authors' Note:**

Razor: Hey, sorry for the while's absent.

Nuse: Yea, we're having exams real soon.

Ninja: We really don't have enough time to do much writing.

Razor: But since we typed this up a while a go, all we have to do is upload and edit it a bit.

Ninja: This is the part when things start to get creepy, but not too creepy to the point of horror. Just the eerieness this was supposed to give.

Razor: Yea, by the way, thanks the three people who followed us, we appreciate it.

Nuse: We really do. Kudos to you guys!

Razor: If somewhere in the future, this gets popular, then kudos to the future followers or reviewers!

Nuse: Enjoy the chapter!

**Disclaimer: **You get it already.

* * *

**CHAPTER 3: THE ****WHATCHAMACALLIT**

It has been two days since the gang has reunited. They currently lived on the beach in a small temporary makeshift camp, complete with a fire pit and holes dug out of the sand serving as beds. Despite their efforts, the group still hasn't found any way to find their way back home. It would be a stupid idea to go flying around in hopes of just spotting the island. There's no way of knowing where to go. Everyone else has been busy trying to rehabilitate themselves and their dragons. With only minor injuries, they were recovering fast. The Viking Teen's restlessness and anxiety started the show the more they stayed on that beach. Hiccup started to pace frantically.

"Perhaps if we send out a scout to go and come back, then we can make a map of the area." suggested Hiccup hopefully.

"It's no good. What if the scout gets lost?" answered Astrid. "Besides, if we're going anywhere, we should go together. There's a reason there's a saying called 'safety in numbers'."

"Maybe waiting here is a good idea then. Our parents are bound to be looking for us back on Berk. Why don't we just wait?" asked Fishlegs, gently petting his Gronkle.

"But it might take weeks, months even, for my dad and the others to find us. I don't think we can wait that long."

"We don't even know how far away we are." Snotlout grumbled grumpily. "We're going to die out here, aren't we?"

"Not if I can help it." Hiccup said sternly.

The twins were the only one that didn't seem too down. They were having fun, climbing trees and exploring the island around them. They would come back and tell Hiccup about what they saw and he would make a map of the area by writing on bark and stones. While the other Viking Teens were discussing about their dilemma, the twins were off again, exploring. Their dragon, Barf & Belch, was walking close by behind them, sent by Hiccup to keep an eye on them. Knowing the twins, they were bound to get into trouble soon.

"Would you hurry up?"

"I'm trying, but I'm the one with the twisted ankle." she falsely limped towards her brother.

"Oh I'm sorry." He said with mock pity. "I'm just thee who had thorns pierce my skin. Quit whining and walk faster."

"I am not whining! I am complaining. There's a difference, knucklehead."

"You certainly sound like you're whining."

"If anyone's whining, you are!"

"No you are!"

The twins began quarreling again. Ruffnut tackled her brother with brute force. Despite being injured in her ankle, it didn't seem to handicap her in any way. If fact, she was faking most of the injury now to see if she could annoy her brother. The injury on her leg almost completely healed. As they pushed and shoved each other in the forest, they fell into a pond.

"Eww, now I'm covered in mud." Ruffnut tried to wipe away the mud from her skin.

"I heard mud makes your skin softer. You're a girl, you should like that." grinned Tuffnut grabbing a handful of mud and shoving it in her face.

She growled and threw a mud ball into his open mouth. "How did you like my mud pie? It should suit a worm like you." She snickered to herself.

Ruffnut looked at her brother with a victorious expression on her face as tried to get rid of the taste of mud in his mouth. Looking up, she suddenly spotted something behind him. Tuffnut knew something was afoot when his sister started scrunching up her face in confusion. Looking behind him, he saw something shiny caught in the rocks. He wasn't sure what it was, but it looked pretty. Before he could get up, Ruffnut had already raced past him and picked up the shiny object. He took her place by her side and leaned over to get a closer look.

"What is it?" she asked her brother.

"How should I know? You're the one who found it."

"How does that make me know what it is?"

"I don't know, but it's pretty and shiny, so it's mine." Tuffnut raised his hand to take it from his sister, but she slapped it away before racing away.

"Not if I get back to camp first!"

"But it's mine!"

"No it's mine!"

The twins started racing back to camp, taking the shiny object from each other and shoving each other violently. The Zippleback had tangled it's head in confusion when Ruffnut and Tuffnut ran past them, shouting for them to follow them. Obediently, Barf & Belch trotted after them, grumbling to each other in annoyance and confusion.

Hiccup was just drifting off to sleep, leaning peacefully on Toothless, when suddenly, the bushes burst open and the quarreling twins and their Zippleback emerged like fireworks. The other teens glared at the twins, before spotting something shiny in their grasp. Hiccup was the first to notice the shiny object and he got up and walked over to the twins.

"Alright break it up." He said sternly and the twins shot each other a dirty look before turning to look at Hiccup. "What that you guys got there?"

"It's a shiny whatchamacallit that I found in the woods." said Tuffnut proudly as he handed the shiny object to Hiccup who had begun to examine it.

"You found it? I was the one who saw it first! And I picked it up!" countered Ruffnut with a violent shove.

"But as the older of us, I get the shiny!"

"That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard. What kind of idiot made up that rule?"

"I made it up, because as the older brother, I should be handling the dangerous stuff, like that Shiny whatchamacallit."

"You're only older by five minutes. Please, everyone knows that I'm the more sensible and careful of us. I should get to keep it."

"No, I should keep it! I'm the older one!"

"No me! I'm more careful!"

While the twins were quarreling, Hiccup held the shiny object in his hands. It had a strange symbol on top of it. He had the eerie feeling of being watched as he traced the symbol. He quickly looked around to see if anyone was watching them. There was none, yet he could feel a set of pointy eyes on him. Deciding that there was safety in numbers, he walked over to Astrid, where he felt much safer.

"What is that? What an eerie looking symbol." Hiccup saw Astrid edge away ever so slightly.

"Fishlegs, do you know what it is?" he asked as he tried to divert his eyes from the symbol.

"It looks something the Red Death spit out." Commented Snotlout as he came along to see what was going on. The group attracted the attention of the twins, who had stopped fighting and joined them.

"Weird, it wasn't there when I picked it up." said Ruffnut nervously.

"I didn't see it either." added Tuffnut, quickly looking around to check if anyone was behind him. "Strangely, I don't feel safe anymore."

Fishlegs took the shiny object with his stubby figures and examined it. After a moment of silence, he quickly shoved it into Hiccup's hands.

"I don't know, but the strange markings seem to unnerve anyone who set their eyes on it. The symbol must have been covered by dirt or mud, maybe that's why Ruff and Tuff didn't see it when they picked it up."

"But it was clean. It was sitting at the bottom of a pond." objected Tuffnut.

"I have a feeling that we are no longer welcomed here on this beach. Can we place leave?" pleaded Snotlout. "This place is giving me, I mean everyone except me of course, I'm never scared, the willies."

"Now that you mention it, I haven't seen any sign of life on this island besides trees. Even when we went fishing, there were only fish at least five dragon-lengths from the shore." said Hiccup with curiosity and a hint of fear.

Toothless grumbled in anxiety beside him, perking up his ears and pacing in place. When he looked up he thought he saw someone standing in the distance. He stifled a cry of shock and threw the whatchamacallit. The object bounced off the rock and burst in two pieces. Suddenly, the beach was a disarray of fear and panic. Everyone started running off in random directions, only to bump into each other and fall down. Hiccup felt his heart beat faster to check of the mysterious figure was still there. It wasn't and Hiccup wasn't sure to be either more scared or relief of this information. Something was definitely off about this island. They needed to get off.

"Everyone on your dragons now. We need to find another island. Leave the whatchamacallit, it's not safe." ordered Hiccup.

"No problem there." Said Snotlout as he ran to Hookfang, who readily let him climb his back and was ready to take off on command. All the others followed similarly. It seems the teens weren't the only ones that were nervous.

"Come on, Toothless, lets-"

At that moment, time seemed to go slower. Hiccup could hear the individual beats of Toothless, who tried hard to fly up. The eerie feeling was stronger though, which started to panic Toothless who frantically started to lose control. He saw Astrid and Stormfly scrambling to get off the ground. She shot him a gaze of fear and shock. Looking around, he saw the other teens exchanging fearful glances. Suddenly, the figure was there again. Right in front of him, then he lost all sense of direction.

* * *

Astrid woke up sleepily and looked around. She couldn't see anything, but the steady breathing nearby means that Stormfly was right next to her. Astrid reached out a hand and touched a scaly head and heard gentling growling. She was glad that her dragon was safe.

"Hiccup? Are you there?" she called out.

"I'm here, Astrid." a voice answered. "Toothless, give us some light, will you?"

Suddenly, a bright purple light illuminated the walls. Apparently, they had fallen down. Astrid looked around and spotted slumped figures. She could make out the twins, Snotlout, and Fishlegs. They were okay too and slowly stirring. Hiccup was already trotting over to meet her, with Toothless on his heels.

"Are you guys okay?" she asked him.

"Yea we're okay. Just a few scrapes and bruises." Said Hiccup, giving Toothless a friendly pat.

"What about the others?"

"I checked on them. They're mostly fine, but since I'm not the medical expert, you should check on them."

"Oh, is it because I took those supplementary medical lessons from Gothi?" Astrid said with a playful shove. She winced and looked down on her arm. There was a long thin gash on it and it was bleeding steadily. Only then she realized how much it hurt. She looked at Hiccup worriedly.

"I think we're in deeper trouble than we thought." said Hiccup grimly.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Razor: And that ends this chapter. I hope you readers enjoyed it.

Nuse: Not that there is anyways...

Ninja: *smacks Nuse in the back of the head* Stop being so pessimistic. There are people who just read this and don't review or anything.

Razor: That's true, but no need to get so violent, buddy.

Ninja: I don't tell you how to live your life.

Nuse: Now we're quoting the all mighty Patrick Star.

Razor: Sushshsh...you'll scare the only viewers away.

Ninja: Right, thanks for reading guys!

Razor: Yea, see you next chapter!

Nuse: *hits Ninja in the back of the head* My turn.

Ninja: Oh yea?

Razor: You guys are worse than Ruffnut and Tuffnut.

* * *

Next Chapter: What comes down, Must come up


	4. Chapter 4 - What comes down Must come up

**Authors' Note:**

Razor: Hey! Sorry for the wait!

Nuse: Yea, exams were a pain.

Ninja: But School just ended this week on Wednesday, but we were spending the last few moments together.

Nuse: That's right, since school's over, we can't meet up everyday.

Razor: It makes it harder to write stories when we're apart, but it doesn't mean we'll stop

Ninja: All of our work is down virtually now, but that means we tend to overlook things in the plot.

Nuse: So yea, we're gonna make this short and sweet. Enjoy the chapter!

Razor: Yup! Enjoy! Have a nice Christmas everyone :D

* * *

CHAPTER 4: WHAT COMES DOWN, MUST COME UP

Astrid busied herself by taking care of the other Vikings. Fishlegs on the other hand decided he would do his part and try to help the dragons. Everyone was injured and no one was left unscathed from the apparent attack.

Ruffnut had had a deep gash on her bottom lip that went all the way down to her neck, near her throat, as well as a minor injury to her wrist. Tuffnut on the other hand was suffering a large gash that went over his left eye and across his nose and down to the edge of the right part of his lip, as well as slightly spraining his shoulder. Ironically, their injuries were almost similar. They had claimed they had cut it on the Zippleback's horns, but they weren't sure how they got the sprains. Despite the twin's current dilemma, they took this news better than Astrid had expected.

"Your wounds are not that bad, Tuffnut. Most likely it'll just stay a scar. Try not to touch them. You too, Ruffnut. " She told them.

"Cool, now I have warrior scars!" Tuffnut said cheerfully, pointing at the scar across his face.

"All it does is make you look uglier." responded Ruffnut with a sneer. "If anyone is going to have a warrior scars, it's going to be me. My wrist is probably so bad; I probably need a fake hand!"

"Oh, so you'll be like Gobber?" sneered Tuffnut. "I can imagine you as a fat old man giving lessons to teens about killing dragons…Wait, that didn't come out right."

Ruffnut glared at him and kicked him in the shin. Astrid mutter something intelligible and left the twins to argue. She checked on Snotlout next. He was holding his jaw and revealed a small white object in his hands. His tooth had fallen out and had a scrape on his nose.

"Man, how am I going to eat anything now?" Snotlout said as Astrid tried to wipe away the blood from his mouth using moss she had found growing on the ground. "Ew! Get that gross stuff away from me!"

"It's called moss." Astrid answered fiercely. "Like it or not, this moss can save your life."

Astrid took some moss and used it to wrap his nose, despite his complaints. He left him to wallow in his complaints with only Hookfang half listening. Astrid went to Fishlegs and Hiccup, whom she already treated before going to the twins and Snotlout.

Hiccup had nasty bruise on his cheek, which was apparent due to the black tint it gave to his skin. He had a slight black eye on his right eye, but nothing was too serious. He had also somehow slit his pinky, which Astrid managed to bandage with moss. Fishlegs on the other hand, had more scrapes and bruises than everyone combined. Almost every step he took he winced in pain. Astrid couldn't blame him for being big, but it would help if he didn't eat so much. Astrid herself was probably the least one injured next to Hiccup, only coming out with a gash on her arm and a cut on her lip.

"So what do we do now, Hiccup?" she asked Hiccup.

"Honestly, I have no solid plan. The best option is that we could fly up and check, but according to Fishlegs, all dragons failed their flying test, so that takes out that option."

"What do you mean?" she asked. She went over to Stormfly and touched her wings, but Stormfly just looked blankly at her in confusion. "They can't fly?"

"Well, if you must know." answered Fishlegs. "All of the dragon's wings seemed to be intact and fully functional with only minor injuries inflicted on them; however, when they started flying, they can't seem to lift off the ground. The best the dragons can do is only three feet, which was accomplished by Toothless, Stormfly, and Barf & Belch, but even so, only for three seconds each."

"Then what? If that plan won't work, then what _can_ we do?" pressed Astrid. "If the adults come looking for us, they'll definitely overlook this island, especially since we're not on the beach anymore."

"I guess the best plan now is to stop moping and figure out exactly where we are." Hiccup stood up and beckoned Toothless closer to him. He clambered on Toothless' head and Toothless stood up on his hind legs, making Hiccup visible to everyone. Hiccup cupped his hands over his mouth and called out. "Everyone split up into groups and search the area. Stay close to your dragons. Call out if you see something."

"Since when were you the strong leader?" asked Astrid with a wry smile. Hiccup stared at her blankly. She gave him a friendly punch on the shoulder. "It's not like I have anything to do anyway."

Hiccup observed the surrounding to be extremely odd. There were spikes of rocks jutting out from the ground, but the ceiling was smooth and almost dirt-like. Occasionally, there were scratches of what looked like to be a creature's claw marks. Sometimes Hiccup could feel a pair of eyes boring into back of his neck. He would whirl around in panic, but would only find Toothless looking at him with a gentle comforting stare.

Disgruntled grunts were heard around him, possibly the other Vikings expressing the fact they can't find anything. He silently hoped to Odin that he would have mercy for them and show them a way out. Suddenly a sharp call pierced his ears and he heard somewhat distant shouting.

"Hiccup! Where are you?" the voice called out. Dim sparks from a dragon's mouth illuminated one side of the cavern, close to where Hiccup was, although the dancing sparks were too spaced apart to pinpoint where they originated from.

"We found something!" added a squeaky voice. "We need Toothless' light to help us see it better."

"Coming guys!"

Hiccup quickly mounted Toothless and the black dragon released a sonic sound which echoed through the caves. Toothless dashed towards the dancing sparks and Hiccup found Fishlegs and Astrid waiting for him. Suddenly a large blast of heat almost knocked Hiccup off his dragon. Astrid quickly hopped on Stormfly and Fishlegs squealed in terror and hid behind Meatlug, who stood protectively in front of him. Looking back Hiccup found two pairs of yellow eyes and eerie growling. Hiccup was held steady with the frightening eyes, but the sound of snickering and laughing calmed him down.

"Haha! Got you!" said one voice.

"We certainly got them!" added the other voice.

"Ruff, Tuff, that was not funny." Hiccup said sternly. "This is no time to be playing around."

"Oh come on, Barf and Belch is a Fear Class dragon, hello? Even we know that. They dig places like this, right guys?" said Tuffnut. Barf & Belch looked uncertainly at each other.

Hiccup heard Astrid scowling, and suddenly a flying object rushed over Hiccup's head and a loud clunk was heard. In the dark, Hiccup made out a crumpled figure on the floor.

"Ow." Tuffnut whimpered.

Ruffnut chortled in laughter, which echoed the caves eerily. Realizing her laugh was much creepier; she quieted down and looked nervously around. After a moment, she jumped down to check on Tuffnut, who was still huddling on the ground clutching his head.

"Where's Snotlout?" asked Fishlegs.

"Over here." The clicking of talons approached them and Snotlout appeared, riding on Hookfang. "Well hurry up and figure out where the exit is, Hiccup. I can't stand being in the dark any longer."

"Alright, I suppose." Hiccup said with a sigh. He hopped off his dragon. "Where is it Astrid?"

Astrid appeared suddenly next to him and dragged him to the cave wall and pointed to some scratch marks on the wall. "Right here."

"Toothless, light it up, will you?" A bright purple light illuminated the cavern with a warm glow and for the first time, Hiccup could see how miserable everyone looked. He put his figures over the scratch marks and stared at them for a while, only realizing then that it was words. Foot sliding on the ground meant Fishlegs was there to join them."

"It's a message!" exclaimed Astrid.

"What...comes down… must come up?" Hiccup looked questionably at Fishlegs.

"What a strange message." Commented Fishlegs.

"Maybe someone wrote it upside down." added Snotlout.

"Why in the world would someone do that?" asked Astrid disdainfully.

Hiccup stared hard nat the message. Suddenly , a clinking sound made him look up and the Whatchamacallit was on the ceiling. Out of the corner of his eye, he could make out the others staring at too. Suddenly the figure appeared upside down nearby the whatchamacallit.

"Wait I get it!" Hiccup shouted with fear embedded in his voice. "We're not on the cave floor!"

"We're on the ceiling!" shouted Astrid.

Suddenly the ground shifted under them and the gang screamed in terror as suddenly the ground shifted under them. Hiccup felt like the world had been turned upside down, literally.

* * *

**Authors' Note:**

Razor: PLOT TWISTER!

Nuse: You can say that again!

Razor: PLOT TWISTER!

Ninja: It's a figure of speech.

Razor: I know that I just like to do that.

Nuse: Wut.

Razor: Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Until next time folks!

Ninja: Very rushed closing, trust me.

* * *

Next Chapter: Right side up? Or Right side down?


End file.
